


i'm feelin' like a villain

by tiptopevak



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus quiets him with a kiss, gentle and lazy. Warm. </p><p>His palms tiptoe from Alec’s waist to his hips, fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants, and- pauses. </p><p>“May I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm feelin' like a villain

**Author's Note:**

> this is a cleaned-up fic which i wrote back in ~2012 pre-tv show! i found the tv show super recently and have been hopping up n down waiting to get this back out, so i hope it is enjoyable! <3
> 
> link to fic on tumblr: teapotmalec.tumblr.com/post/150256251886/im-feelin-like-a-villain

Three o’ clock in the middle of a wet New York night, and Alec is stroking his fingertips along the honey-gold apple of Magnus’ cheek.

“I’m back,” he whispers, on his knees beside the cherry-stained bed frame, where Magnus is sleeping. He’s half covered in bedclothes, some sort of red satin sheets from Eastern Europe. Alec tilts carefully in, presses a gentle kiss to his sleep-parted, pink lips.

Magnus’ breath hitches, a trip – then sighs.

“And I’m in one piece. My head is still attached to my shoulders…” He bites back the smile which aches to crawl across his cheeks. Magnus is unresponsive and sleepy, but Alec knows that he worries – probably even while he is dreaming. He’s seen the concern hardening Magnus’ eyes when Alec stumbles home injured after a mission, and feels the tenderness of his touch when his fingers trace the constellations of Alec’s scars. “I have all of my ten fingers and toes..”

Magnus sniffles, stirring. “.. ’lexander? All ten? Lemme check,” he mumbles, dream-drugged, shifting onto his side and freeing his arms to reach for Alec’s waist. “C’mere, darling, just...”

Alec becomes still at the touch. Magnus only just manages to drowsily blink his eyes open a crack into the dusky-dark bedroom, but his grip is strong as he guides Alec to his feet. And then tugs on him, huffing, all the way down to lie atop him in the bed.

“Magnus, wha-?”

Magnus quiets him with a kiss, gentle and lazy. Warm. Wheedles an aching sigh from Alec’s tired bones; melting him from the inside out. His palms tiptoe from Alec’s waist to his hips, fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants, and- pauses.

“May I?”

Alec counts to twenty, before he nods. Magnus kisses his temple, breathes against it softly as he pushes the material blindly down Alec’s thighs. Alec squirms the remainder off.

“These clothes… You smell like- like blood. And smoke, and dust.”

Magnus’ pinches the shoulders of Alec’s jacket, peeling it off in what seems like no time, and Alec’s pulse is beginning to quicken, cheeks blushing bright.

“Shhh,” soothes Magnus, mouthing ribbons of kisses along Alec’s jaw. He cups Alec’s face with one hand, other pressing reassuringly over the rabbit-like beating of his heart. “We’re not going to do anything, darling – you’re in control of the pace we move at, but… I just want-” He trails off, pensive. “… I just want you to be comfortable. Trust me?”

  
Alec breathes. Exhaustion curled up heavy between his shoulder blades, it’s hard to resist the allure of warmth and comfort. Magnus is soft and present and stable, right beneath him, blinking up at him with those kindling eyes. He’d kicked his boots and weapons off at the threshold of the apartment when he had arrived, his pants and jacket are gone, and now… Trembling, he sits up, right on Magnus’ hips – and strips his last article of clothing (besides underwear) off.

  
The smile Magnus gives him is so private, intimate that Alec’s chest tightens.

  
“You’re still in one piece,” Magnus murmurs, like he’s examining. Smoothing his fingertips up Alec’s arms to the slope of his shoulders. Alec leans down into him, shivers into the kiss.

  
“Ten fingers and ten toes…” He’s mapping each hill and dip of Alec’s body tenderly and slowly, aware of how tense the Shadowhunter is beneath his touch – half-naked and more exposed than he ever has been yet in their relationship. “You’re really okay?” he whispers, cradling the back of Alec’s neck with both hands, easing him closer to capture his berry-red lips. Alec’s eyes flutter shut, toes curl. His knees slip to bracket Magnus’s hips on either side.

“I’m okay.” He holds himself up by his forearms; breathless, dizzy with the proximity, “I promise.”

“Good,” Magnus grins. “I’m very glad to hear that,” and he steals away Alec’s breath again with a kiss, stroking the small of his back with gentle hands. Tension begins to trickle, then bleed, from Alec’s frame as he sinks into the embrace, still mostly on top of Magnus. When their bodies fully meet, he sucks in a startled inhale of air, eyes squeezing shut- and, oh.

It’s nice. It’s warm. It’s… safe.

Magnus chuckles, nosing gently at the salty, curling hair at Alec’s forehead.

“You’re in one piece. You’re safe,” he breathes, drawing the blankets over the both of them. Alec’s eyelashes graze his skin, from where he’s tucked in against the crook of his neck, sleep already beckoning to him.

“And now you smell like home.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr here: http://teapotmalec.tumblr.com/ where i'll be posting more fics! uwu


End file.
